


Read the Fine Print

by cosmicdestroyer



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Cumdump, Cumdumpster, F/M, Forced Rape, Free Use, Gang Rape, Gangbang, I'm taking comissions, Public Humiliation, Public Use, That's it, Tied To A Bed, Unwanted Creampie, but yeah, forced creampie, forced cumdump, forced upskirt, fucked in her own house because she sold her body along with it and didn't read the contract, gangrape, hundred man creampie, idk what else to put on here, preferably about gangbang/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdestroyer/pseuds/cosmicdestroyer
Summary: When Sophie's parents die in a car crash, and Sophie's uncle snags all of their money, Sophie is left with no way to get to college. So, she decides to sell her family home. Her lack of knowledge in this field leads to her undoing, as she signs a contract without reading it.A contract that states that she can be fucked by as many men who want to fuck her, with no mercy.They turn her into a public use cumdump.
Relationships: literally everyone/sophie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Read the Fine Print

Sophie stared blankly at the paper handed to her by the businessman sitting opposite to her on the desk.

“Sign.”

Sophie stared at the contract, the words blurring together in her sadness. A few months prior, just two days after she’d graduated from High School, her parents had died in a car accident. Sophie had been planning to go to college, as her father indeed had considerable savings, but she had found out, to her shock, that her uncle had somehow twisted the contents of her father’s will so that he got all of the money, and Sophie got basically nothing.

Which left Sophie with a large house, and no way to get to college. Sophie, therefore, decided to sell the house, in order to gather funds. She didn’t have any money to hire anyone to help her, which, of course, meant that she approached the wrong person entirely to sell the house to. Of course, she didn’t even know that yet, although she’d certainly find out.

“I said, Sophie, sign it.”

Sophie sighed, trying, again, to read and understand it. “For 350,000 …. ” “to be used by as many men as possible”....

Sophie noted, out of the corner of her eye, the businessman ogling her body. Sophie had hated using her body like this, but she’d hoped that, if she looked sexy, he’d maybe give her a better deal. Therefore, she’d worn a miniskirt under a tight top that hugged her curves, and also revealed the fact that she wore no bra.

Sophie hated this, hated every moment of him staring at her, but at least it gave her some confidence that she wasn’t being scammed… she hoped.

“Sophie, would you mind,” said the businessman, as if talking to a toddler, “signing the contract?”

Sophie nodded, leaned down, and signed her name. She noted that the businessman was looking down at the floor with a lustful gaze. 

There was such a thing as a floor fetish? What? Thought Sophie, as she handed him the file, leaning closer to him over the desk as she did so. Sophie saw that his left hand was actually on his crotch…. 

That man was dirty. She hated him.

The businessman nodded, his stupor broken, and he took the contract, giving a swift read through over it, a strange, triumphant smirk plastering his face.

“Alright, then, Sophie, you can go back to your home and begin packing up your stuff.” 

Sophie nodded. She hated selling her family home, but at least it’d mean that she could raise the funds needed for her to go to a decent college without having to pursue wrong, dirty methods of employment.

Sophie was about to rise when she saw the glint of something on the bottom of her field of view. She looked down, and saw, to her shock, that the businessman had placed a mirror on the floor, so that he could look straight up her skirt. That’s what he’d been jerking himself off to when he’d been looking at the floor.

Feeling dirty and strangely betrayed, Sophie rose, said “Goodbye”, and left his god - forsaken office, never intending to go there again.

It was a short walk back home, but Sophie was exhausted. She planned to take a shower. As soon as she entered her bathroom in the spacious, two story house, she pulled down her panties, without even taking off her skirt or top. She needed - 

Knock Knock Knock

Who would it be at this time? Her underwear had gotten tangled in itself when she took it off, so there was no question of her putting it back on in time to answer the door. Instead, she just tossed it aside, intending to answer the door, find out who it was, then head back into the bathroom and shower.

Sophie went downstairs, and opened the door. She found herself face to face with at least two dozen men, including the businessman from earlier in the day.

“You’re moving in already? And how will so many people share this house?” Asked Sophie, confused.

The businessman pushed Sophia back a bit, so that he could enter. Sophie backed up a bit, remembering that this was technically his home now, so he could enter at any time.

“I still need to finish packing.” The businessman did not reply, but the two dozen men entered the house after him, and Sophie, a bit confused, backed up a bit.

“Clearly, you didn’t read the contract.”

“What?” Asked Sophie.

“The contract stated that you would continue living in the house… until we’re done with you.” Sophie was a bit confused by this.

“What do you mean, you’re done with me?”

“Until we’re done fucking you.”

It took a moment for Sophie to comprehend what he said. “You’ve got to be crazy.”

“Oh, no, slut, I am very much not.”

Sophie tried to back up a bit, but she found herself bumping into one of the many people in the room.

“Erm… Could you please… Stop?”

The man behind her, the one she’d bumped into, reached his hand under her skirt…. And pulled it up, revealing her lack of panties to all those who cared. A man in front of her moved forwards with a pocketknife, cutting open her tight top in between her perky breasts.

“Stop! Stop!” Sophie thrashed wildly, trying to get away from them - All Sophie managed to do, however, was cause her breasts to pop out from her shirt, and for more people to cluster around her.

Everyone was staring now, either at her perky breasts, the nipples becoming erect on the aforementioned breasts, or at her barely used cunt. Cocks began popping out of their pants.

Sophie felt hands groping her breasts, felt her nipples being pinched, felt someone grab her ass tightly, felt someone shove two fingers mercilessly into her cunt, wettinging them, pulling apart her nether lips - 

“No, no, no, STOP!!!!” Someone kicks her in the back of her knees, so that she falls to the floor on her knees. Almost immediately, someone shoves their cock into her mouth.

It was, in Sophie’s opinion, the vilest thing possible. The man with his cock in her mouth began to thrust, hard, and mercilessly, choking her and gagging her with every thrust. Sophie tried to bite, but his cock had gone so far into her mouth that it had reached the hinge of her jaws, and prevented her from clamping her teeth on his rock - hard dick.

Tears appeared in Sophie’s eyes, as the businessman began to read aloud a line in her contract: “I agree that I, the person who signs this unconditional agreement, will allow myself to be used by as many men as the current owner of the aforementioned HOUSE wishes. I also agree that I will not resist, no matter how many times I am mounted, no matter what way, and in what position I am mounted in.”

“This is what you signed, no? So don’t you want this?”

“Of course she wants this, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her skirt!”

Sophie was positively bawling now, as the man fucking her mouth grabbed her by the back of her head, and forced her down so far onto his cock that she felt his pubic hair pushing into her nose.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, the man’s cock began to throb… and he unloaded his cum, hot spurts of it, staying in her mouth and going down to her stomach. Sophie can’t hold it all in her mouth, and, as the man pulls out, she drips it down onto her breasts.

“Please, Please, don’t do this to me, don’t - ”

Sophie’s pathetic cries were cut out as she was suddenly picked up by a bulky man, and taken over to the sofa, and put down, so that her stomach was on top of the sofa’s backrest, which meant that her mouth and her pussy or butthole could be used at the same time.

Another man shoved his cock into her mouth, and, to Sophie’s shock, she felt a cock probing her nether entrance.

No. They couldn’t do this to her. They couldn’t. 

“Ready, bitch?”

Sophie tried to shake her head, no, but her face was getting fucked so hard she couldn’t do anything.

The man pushed his hard, throbbing cock into her pussy, and it hurt, it hurt so much, it hurt - 

He bottomed out in one, single thrust, causing a scream to escape her lips, through the cock.

“Oh, god, this slut is so tight… ”

Sophie had taken her fair share of cock with her boyfriends, but none of them had cocks this big, and neither did any of them fuck her so mercilessly. Her stomach convulsed with the speed at which her pussy was being rearranged.

Being fucked from two ends was a completely new sensation to Sophie. She was treated like she wasn’t human, like she was merely a fucktoy, to be used and abused, and then used and abused again.

The person using her mouth pulled out, and came all over her face, ropes of cum painting her face white.

Another person shoved his throbbing cock up to her face, and came.

A third person enterred her mouth, and began fucking it, systematically widening the entrance to her throat.

The person fucking her tight pussy finally seemed to climax, after what seemed like hours.

Wait. Is he going to cum inside of me?

The man answered her question by unloading his load, pumping inside of her for a good thirty seconds.

When he pulled out, his cum immediately rushed out, dripping out of her soiled cunt and wettening her formerly pristine couch.

She wasn’t even allowed to collect her thoughts at having been creamed before a man shoved himself inside of her ass, completely ignoring her muffled screams.

This was going to be a long day.

By the time evening was creeping up on them, Sophie had lost count of how many times she had been creampied. The entire area around her thighs was coated in at least an inch of cum, and more kept dripping out of her abused holes, soiling her once - clean couch as well.

Sophie had noticed that more people had been entering the room in the past several hours, so she knew that the amount of people she’d fucked must’ve been in the hundreds.

As another man raping her mouth finished up, allowing more cum to drip out of her, before the familiar voice of the business man came up. 

“I think we’re done spoiling this nice little sofa, eh? Let’s continue in her bed.”

The man fucking her used anus finished up as well, unleashing his load inside of her.

“That sounds great, let’s get her upstairs.”

Sophie’s mouth had been fucked so much, she couldn’t even move her tongue to speak, it was stuck to the bottom of her mouth by drying cum.

People picked her up roughly, and took her upstairs, into her own bedroom, and lay her on her bed, and then, they tied her up in an X shape.

A man sat above her, shoving his cock roughly down her throat. Sophie spread her lips and released her gag reflex, taking it all in.

Someone else began fucking her in between her legs, and Sophie felt so numb, she couldn’t even tell what hole she was being fucked in. Her cunt? Her ass? Maybe even both.

The person fucked her hard and fast, raping her hole until he came, and then the next one did the same.

She was creampied and raped, again, and again. And again.

Then, something cold, and hard pressed against her butthole. 

“I hope you like beer, slut.” The beer bottle was shoved up her hole, completely ignoring her screams.

They kept fucking her pussy, only it hurt at least four times as much now that there was a fucking beer bottle plugging her ass.

Finally, hours later, the businessman reappeared. “Good, that’s two hundred and thirty four. I think that’s enough for now, no? We’ll be back soon.”

The men started to leave the house, one by one.

Sophie was still tied to her bed. Her entire face was covered by a good inch of cum, and her gorgeous blonde hair was streaked with white cum.

Her tits had been thoroughly abused, cum had gathered in between them. Her skirt had been left on, somehow, throughout her fucking, and was drenched with cum.

The entire area around her thighs was plastered with cum, and her pussy dripped more and more out onto the soiled bedsheets every second. Her anus was plugged by a beer bottle.

Sophie couldn’t see this, but people had made a pile of used condoms in between her legs, and propped up nude photos of her on the pile.

Sophie had never felt more tired out. She closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

She was woken up by the sensation of someone fisting her.

“Oh, good you’re awake. I saw the door was left open, and there was a sign that said, ‘I’m a cum dumpster, please fuck me’. You really are a cum dumpster, aren’t you?”

Sophie tried to open her mouth to speak, but the cum had dried inside of it, almost like glue, preventing her from opening her mouth.

Thankfully, the man decided to help by shoving his cock through her mouth, and into her throat.

Cumdump Sophie was in for a hard night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and, if you want, any prompts!


End file.
